


But They Catch On Eventually

by sarizzel



Series: The Excessive Backstories for Roleplaying Characters. [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Morning, First Kiss (yay), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy Takes Courage... briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But They Catch On Eventually

Christmas 1999  
Sam has just turned 15 Tyd is 17

Sam wakes early on the 25th of December, the snow reflecting the sun’s light into his room from beneath the curtains. Looking at Tyden’s sleeping form he slips from his bed before creeping over to sneak beneath the covers of Tyden’s bed. Straddling the blonde’s hips he takes a moment to simply watch Tyd sleep. Working up his confidence as he leans down over him, pulling the blankets up around their shoulders. 

Whispering the elders name in his ear. “Time for waking,” he purred kissing the corner of his mouth; feeling the low groan rumble through Tyd’s chest as he starts to wake.  
“Sammy?” Tyd frowns, waking faster as he registers the weight of his little brother above him.  
“Who else? It’s Christmas” he beamed propping himself up on his elbows.

“Sammy… did you just… _kiss me_?”

Sam swallowed nervously, before smiling down at him, “Problem?”  
“Sam, It’s just that you only kiss the people you love… ” Tyd explained awkwardly, continuing before he could reply, “and I know you love me, but that is because we’re brothers.”

Sam visibly paled, his confidant façade crumbling. “I-I know there’s a difference Tyd… Jess is like a brother… and I wouldn’t want to b-be with him romantically… nor would he want to kiss his brother Kale… A-and we are neither legally or biologically brothers… it’s just the principle of us growing up together… ”he argued grasping at the strands of his courage as the wind tried to take them from him. 

“But..” Samuel stopped him as he sat up, feeling his blood chill and stomach drop.  
“Tyd… You don’t have to explain yourself. It’s alright… I understand. Just forget it” he mumbled, face burning with shame as his hands fisted his baggy Pyjama pants to stop the shaking. 

“Sammy” Tyd breathed shifting to sit with Sam in his lap, covering a hand with his. “I just want you to be sure,” Sam relaxed, resting his forehead against Tyd’s shoulder to gather himself, “I wouldn’t try if I wasn’t” he sighed, releasing the grip on his pants. “I suppose not” Tyd chuckles entwining their fingers, starting to realise how uncommon it was that Sam didn’t anything this daring. Sam gripped his hand tightly. Sitting up he forced himself to meet Tyd’s eyes, schooling his expression and voice to seem calm. “Tyd… do _you_ want this… ( **me** )?” Sam could feel his heart hammering away in his chest, which seemed to be shrinking in the few seconds of silence following his words. He wanted to go back and wake his brother up as he usually would have; with the promise of warm clothes and breakfast.

At first Tyd didn’t speak and Sam was tempted to get up and start ranting about breakfast and tyd having to get up sometime this year; as he tended to do when he was nervous or in trouble. But before he could commit himself to escaping he felt the cool skip of Tyd’s palm against his neck. “Sammy… Sam” Tyd’s fingers trailed along his jaw to lift his chin and brush their lips together lightly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way”

Sam beamed at him, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him fiercely. “Christ Tyd, you’re going to kill me one of these days”  
“Drama Queen” Tyd chuckled, Sam glaring at him “Not even that was awful” he huffed.  
“Grubs up lazy bums” Grace called from down stairs making Sam jump.  
Slipping out of bed Sam collected Tyd’s clothes that he had set out in front of the heater the night before.

“Morning boys” Grace smiled, looking at Sam questioningly, he nodded slightly, smiling sheepishly as she mouthed ‘told you so’.


End file.
